memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nyota Uhura
(2285) Old City Station (2286) (2290s) Académie de Starfleet | Famille= | Acteur= | Actrice=Nichelle Nichols | Image2= | Légende2= | Image3= | Légende3= }} Nyota Uhura était une officier de Starfleet, elle fut principalement l'officier des communications de l' et del' au 23ème siècle. Jeunesse Nyota naquit Terre aux États-unis d'Afrique. D'origine Swahili, elle en parlait la langue qui fut bien plus naturelle pour elle que l'anglais. ( ) Elle courait le 100 mètres en temps record. ( ) Carrière dans Starfleet ]] ;2266 Uhura fut affectée à l' sous le commandement du Capitaine James T. Kirk en tant qu'officier des communications. ( ) & .}} Uhura sur la passerelle tenta de séduire Spock en lui demandant s'il la trouvait attirante, de lui décrire les paysages de Vulcain. Mais Spock resta de marbre grâce à son stoïcisme vulcain. La romance fut vite calmée lorsqu'un message arriva pour dire que le détachement remontait avec un mort. Uhura fut scandalisée par son manque d'émotion. ( ) Lorsque le virus de Psi 2000 affecta certains membres d'équipage dont Hikaru Sulu, Uhura fut brutalement saisie par celui-ci qui lui exprima une certaine attirance. ce fut Spock qui l'aida et la délivra. ( ) Dans la salle de repos, Lorsque Spock joua de la lyre vulcaine, Uhura l'accompagna en improvisant une chanson le concernant; Charles Evans, un jeune passager qui n'apprécia pas qu'elle soit le centre d'intérêts la rendit aphone grâce à ses pouvoirs. ( ) Lorsque l' Enterprise se retrouva en confrontation à un Oiseau-de-Proie romulien, sur ordre, elle lança un message d'avertissement à l'ennemi qui ne répondit pas. Uhura et ses amis sur la passerelle, à travers une communication video, furent les 1ers personnels de la Fédération à découvrir le visage des Romuliens. ( ) Lorsque son amie Christine Chapel retrouva son fiancé, Uhura fut heureuse pour elle et l'embrassa amicalement. ( ) ;2267 Lors d'une mission scientifique sous le 1er commandement de Spock, Uhura se retrouva isolée avec lui ainsi que Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott et d'autres personnels, sur la primitive planète Taurus II. ( ) Uhura chantait sur la passerelle de l' Enterprise quand Nomad, une sonde terrienne du 21ème siècle récupérée et qui pouvait se déplacer seule vint la rejoindre et lui demanda le but de la musique, Uhura ne sut répondre, alors Nomad l'attaqua avec un rayon et lui effaça la mémoire. Scott tenta de la sauver, mais il fut également foudroyé. Uhura dut suivre une rééducation ; aidée par Chapel, d'ailleurs le swahili lui revint plus naturellement que l'anglais. Heureusement, ce processus fut rapide et en quelques semaines, Uhura retrouva son poste. ( ) Uhura, Kirk, McCoy et Scott subirent un accident de téléportation et se retrouvèrent dans un univers-miroir où la violence règnait. Uhura montra qu'elle n'était pas faite que de délicatesse et qu'elle savait se débrouiller dans les graves situations.Uhura réussit à se faire passer pour son double, à manipuler le double de Sulu en faisant semblant d'être séduite par lui, puis le menaça avec un couteau ; à neutraliser au corps à corps Marlena. ( ) Lorsque Kirk et certains membres d'équipage furent affectés par une maladie qui accélérait le vieillissement, Uhura convoquée par le Commodore Stocker (à bord de l' Enterprise) assista à une audience d'évaluation sur les capacités de commandement de Kirk. ( ) ;2268 Uhura participa à une mission sur une planète où ils retrouvèrent Harry Fenton Mudd. Celui-ci était entouré de plusieurs androïdes femelles. Uhura se vit offrir par Mudd la possibilité de vivre 500'000 ans dans le corps d'une androïde. Uhura faillit accepter mais refusa. ( ) A la date stellaire 4523.3, Uhura et ses amis eurent une permission sur la station spatiale Deep Space K7. Uhura y rencontra Cyrano Jones, un marchand, qui lui proposa à l'achat des Tribules, des petites bêtes poilues. Jones attiré par Uhura lui en offrit une. Uhura adora ce Tribule, mais mit sans le vouloir l' Enterprise en danger quand elle ramena le Tribule à bord ; car c'était une espèce qui pouvait se reproduire seule et très rapidement. En quelques heures, le vaisseau fut envahi par des milliers de ces bêtes. Ce fut Scott qui "nettoya" l' Enterprise en les téléportant dans un vaisseau klingon. ( ) Uhura, Kirk et Pavel Chekov se téléportèrent vers une planète afin d'y inspecter une station de communication automatisée. Mais ils arrivèrent ailleurs, sur Triskelion, au mileu d'une arène de combat. Emprisonnés, ils furent préparés pour combattre. Uhura se retrouva face à 2 adversaires et combattit vaillamment bien qu'elle perdit. Ce fut Kirk lors de son combat qui sauva tout le monde. ( ) Lorsque l' Enterprise en mission secrète transporta Elaan de la planète Elas vers la planète Troie, Uhura lui offrit ses quartiers. ( ) Des enfants rescapés de la planète Triacus furent transportés sur l' Enterprise. L'un d'eux traumatisa Uhura en la forçant à se voir sous les traits d'une femme vieille et laide.( ) Sur une planète qui devait être inhabitée, l' Enterprise y découvrit une communauté, les Platoniens vivant comme les anciens Grecs. Les Platoniens utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs psychokinétiques pour forcer Uhura et Kirk à s'embrasser. ( ) ;2269 Abraham Lincoln apparut sur la passerelle. Celui-ci parla à Uhura en l'appelant "Négresse". Uhura ne fut pas impressionnée et lui rétorqua que les insultes raciales étaient offensantes et démodées ; Lincoln s'excusa de cette qualification ; et Uhura lui répondit qu'elle vivait dans un siècle où l'on avait pas peur des mots. ( ) A la date stellaire 5483.7, tous les hommes de l' Enterprise furent envoûtés par des chants de sirènes et furent attirés sur Taurus II (planète homonyme de Taurus II (Murasaki 312)), alors Uhura et Chapel montèrent une mission de secours constituée de femmes afin d'aller sauver leurs amis. ( ) De nouveau en permission sur la planète parc d'attraction, Uhura dut raisonner l'ordinateur principal qui avait repris la gestion de la planète après la mort de son gardien. L'ordinateur était hostile envers les membres d'équipage. Uhura réussit à le convaincre de cesser. ( ) Lucien,un Être ressemblant à Lucifer apparut sur le vaisseau, celui-ci téléporta les officiers de passerelle sur une planète où les habitants étaient comme à l'époque des sorcières de Salem. Uhura et ses amis furent emprisonnés et lors d'un tribunal tels ceux pratiqués lors des chasses aux sorcières ou le bûcher les attendait, ce fut Spock qui sauva tout le monde grâce à la logique. ( ) Près de la planète Terratin, Uhura et ses amis se mirent à rétrécir. Ce fut Kirk usant des téléporteurs qui réussit à retrouver sa taille et qui sauva l'équipage. ( ) Uhura, Sulu et Spock à bord de la navette Copernicus NCC-1701/12 en route pour la Base stellaire 25, transportèrent un boitier crée par les Slavers 1 milliard d'années plus tôt. Ils furent contraints de combattre des Kzintis qui voulaient s'approprier le boitier. A l'intérieur du boitier se trouvait l'arme des Slavers. Spock demanda à Uhura de faire son idiote afin de piéger les Kzintis car ceux-ci croyaient que toutes les représentantes féminines de la galaxie étaient idiotes. Ce fut Sulu qui les sauva des Kzintis grâce à ses connaissances en armement. ( ) ;2270 Uhura eut le commandement de l' Enterprise lorsque tous les officiers supérieurs se téléportèrent sur Delta Theta III. Uhura ordonna à Scott et Sulu de revenir à bord. ( ) L' Enterprise eut apparemment à son bord un plaisantin (verre baveur, porte qui s'ouvre pas, synthétiseur disfonctionnant...). Lassés Uhura, Sulu et McCoy se réfugièrent dans la salle de repos du holodeck. En fait, l'ordinateur principal était ce plaisantin, il fit l'hiver dans le holodeck et Uhura subit un froid extrême avec ses 2 amis. Ils furent sauvés par des officiers de la sécurité qui défoncèrent l'entrée. ( ) Après un contact avec la planète Dramia II, Uhura contracta la Peste aurorale de Dramia et s'effondra sur sa console. ( ) Uhura et ses amis rencontrèrent Kukulkan, un Être ressemblant à une divinité des peuples natifs sudaméricains de la Terre (Incas, Aztèques...). ( ) A la date stellaire 6770.3, Uhura et ses amis eurent l'honneur de transporter le Commodore Robert April, 1er capitaine de l' Enterprise. Mais l' Enterprise se retrouva, à cause d'une super nova, dans un autre univers où tout s'écoulait à contre-temps. Tous redevenus enfants, ce furent les "jeunes" Robert et Sarah April qui sauvèrent l' Enterprise et son équipage. ( ) La mission quinquennale sous le commandement du capitaine James T. Kirk à bord de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 se termina. ( ) Uhura fut promue Lieutenant-Commander et resta affecté à l' Enterprise durant sa refonte sous le commandement du Capitaine Willard Decker. ( ) ;2272-73 ]] A bord de l' Enterprise refondu, Uhura fut la 1ère à se rendre compte de la présence de l'Amiral James T. Kirk. Elle exprima clairement sa joie de le revoir. Mais celui-ci coupa court aux effusions. Kirk fut à bord pour reprndre son commandement afin d'intercepter une entité qui menaçait la Terre et l' Enterprise fut choisi pour l'intercepter le plus rapidement possible. En route, ils furent soudain pris dans un vortex et l' Enterprise y fut aspiré, sur la passerelle, Uhura et ses amis subirent une sorte de déformation de l'espace. Peu après, à proximité de l'entité, sur ordre, Uhura lança des messages de paix, sans résultat. Spock lui donna un nouveau linguacode qu'elle transmit immédiatement et qui fonctionna. L'entité se fit appeler V'Ger. Uhura apprit par la suite que l'entité était ''Voyager VI'', une ancienne sonde terrienne. ( ) ;2285 A la date stellaire 8130.3, sous le commandement du Capitaine Spock, alors que la Commander Uhura se trouvait sur la passerelle de l' Enterprise, à sa console de communication, en compagnie de Mc Coy, Scott, Sulu, et d'une nouvelle la lieutenante Saavik, assise au siège de commandement ; ils reçurent un appel de détresse du vaisseau ravitailleur Kobayashi Maru dans la zone neutre klingonne. Ils se portèrent à son secours, violant le traité de neutralité. De ce fait, 3 vaisseaux klingons attaquèrent l' Enterprise qui ne put riposter. Sur la passerelle, il eut de nombreux morts. Soudain l'Amiral Kirk pénètra sur la passerelle. Tout se calma (alarmes, incendies...). Kirk ordonna aux morts de se relever. Tout ceci n'était que simulation d'entrainement pour jeunes officiers. Plus tard lorsque Kirk vint reprendre le commandement de l' Enterprise, Uhura l'accompagna avec ses autres amis car un danger menaçait le projet Genesis. Uhura et ses amis mirent rapidement le cap vers la station scientifique Regula 1. Sur place, Uhura resta à bord de l' Enterprise tandis que Kirk et un détachement allèrent sur Regula 1 et sur la planète Genesis. A leur retour sur le vaisseau, l' Enterprise se dirigea vers la Nébuleuse Mutara afin d'y affronter un ancien ennemi responsable de la crise Genesis, Khan Noonien Singh à bord de l'[[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant NCC-1864]]. Le combat fut extrêment violent et l' Enterprise fut lourdement endommagé et alors que tout le monde croyait le vaisseau hors d'état de fonctionnement, l'alimentation générale revint et ils purent fuir le secteur Mutara et l'onde choc qu'allait provoquer l'explosion de Genesis. Sauvés, Uhura et ses amis découvrir que Spock s'était sacrifié dans le noyau du réacteur pour permettre au vaisseau de fonctionner. Spock mort, Uhura venait de perdre un ami. Uhura, ses amis et l'équipage assistèrent aux funérailles et rendirent honneur à Spock à bord de l' Enterprise. ( ) ]] Sur Terre, dans l'appartement de Kirk, Sulu, Chekov et Uhura portèrent un toast aux amis absents et s'interrogèrent sur le sort de l' Enterprise mis en cale-sèche. Après la crise Genesis, Nyota fut mûtée et assignée à la salle des téléporteurs de l'Ancienne Astrogare. Uhura n'hésita pas à se débarrasser de l'officier M. Aventure près d'elle à la console de téléportation en l'enfermant dans un placard afin d'aider Kirk et ses amis à libérer McCoy, en les faisant téléporter sur l' Enterprise qu'ils venaient de voler. Uhura leur promit de les rejoindre au rendez-vous fixé. Uhura partit pour Vulcain (le lieu de rendez-vous) et y accueillit Kirk et ses amis qui ramenèrent Mc Coy et Spock (régénéré par l'effet Genesis) qui allèrent subir le Fal Tor Pan. Elle les conduisit directement auprès de Sarek, le père de Spock. Au matin de Vulcain, la cérémonie a réussi. Uhura fut heureuse de retrouver son ami Spock avec toute sa consciense, son Katra. Elle en pleura de joie, tandis que tous se mirent autour de lui. ( ) ;2286 A bord d'un vaisseau klingon volé par Kirk, Uhura et ses amis firent retour vers la Terre afin d'être jugés pour désobéissance. Mais en chemin, Uhura reçut une communication de Starfleet qui leur interdisait d'approcher car la Terre était à ce moment menacée par une sonde alien. Écoutant le message de la sonde, ils découvrirent qu'elle voulait entrer en contact avec des Baleines à Bosse. Kirk décida de retourner au 20ème siècle en chercher. Arrivée en 1986 à San Francisco, Uhura et Chekov eurent pour mission de récupérer des isotopes radioactifs vitaux à bord d'un porte-avions, le hasard faisant bien les choses celui-ci s'appelait l'USS Enterprise CVN-65. La mission réussie et la Terre sauvée, Uhura fut graciée comme ses amis pour se sauvetage. Nyota fut affectée au nouvel . ( ) ;2287 Alors que l' Enterprise-A non achevé et subissant ses derniers mises au point, Uhura sur la passerelle avec Scott, lui apporta son diner, une certaine intimité s'était installée entre eux deux, ils avaient aussi prévu de passer leurs permissions ensemble. Soudain, Uhura reçut un message de Starfleet qui ordonnait que les officiers supérieurs soient rappelés de leur permission car une crise se profilait sur Nimbus III. Uhura, en urgence, contacta Sulu et Chekov qui faisaient de la randonnée ensemble. Elle fut amusée lorsque ceux-ci lui dirent qu'ils étaient pris dans le blizzard, alors que sur son écran, elle lisait : temps ensoleillé - 28°C. Uhura promit de garder leur secret sur le fait qu'ils étaient perdus. Ensuite, Uhura alla elle-même chercher en navette, Kirk, Spock et McCoy en campement dans le Yosemite. Une fois sur Nimbus III, à la demande de Kirk, Uhura dut mettre ses talents de danseuse en application afin de distraire Sybok, le preneur d'otages et ses hommes. Sybok, capturé, celui-ci à bord de l' Enterprise-A, grâce à sa force de persuasion morale convertit Uhura et Sulu à sa cause. Plus tard, après que Spock eût sauvé tout le monde, Uhura et ses amis participèrent ensemble à une réception. ( ) ;2293 .]] Uhura depuis quelque temps animait des séminaires à l'Académie. Elle dut en annuler une à la dernire minute, car elle fut convoquée au quartier général de Starfleet. Elle y apprit que Praxis, une lune klingonne avait explosé et mit l'Empire Klingon à l'agonie. Uhura, Kirk et leurs amis furent missionnés à bord de l' Enterprise-A pour transporter Gorkon le chancelier klingon pour la conférence de paix. Durant le voyage, Uhura et les autres officiers supérieurs participèrent à un repas d'accueil avec la délégation klingonne qui fut un échec relationnel. Kirk et Mc Coy furent accusés du meurtre de Gorkon et furent emprisonnés à Rura Penthe. Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Spock, Uhura et les autres firent tout leur possible pour retrouver les vrais assassins. A un moment, l' Enterprise-A croisa un vaisseau klingon, Uhura aidée de Scott et d'un simple dictionnaire, fit preuve de ses talents de linguiste en parlant en klingon et réussissant ainsi à leurrer le vaisseau adverse. Uhura reçut les signaux vitaux de Kirk et McCoy, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper de Rura Penthe. Ils allèrent immédiatement les récupérer. Sur Khitomer, la planète où se tenait la conférence de paix, Uhura, Kirk et un détachement se téléportèrent au bon moment pour empêcher les assassins de commettre un attentat. L'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A du capitaine James T. Kirk fut décommissionné. ( ) .}} Vie personnelle Personnalité ) }} Amitié et loyauté ;Spock Leur amitié était bien voyante puisque régulièrement dans la salle de repos, Spock jouait de la lyre vulcaine tandis que Uhura l'accompagnait en chantant. Spock lui apprit à jouer de la lyre vulcaine. Ils eurent également une discussion assez romantique sur la pleine lune entre autre... Quand Spock et ses amis furent sous l'influence de chants de sirènes, Uhura n'hésita pas à mettre une mission de secours en marche pour les sauver. Lorsque Spock se sacrifia, Uhura n'hésita à désobéir et à suivre Kirk afin de sauver Spock. ;James T. Kirk Uhura admira Kirk en tant que commandant et en tant qu'homme. Apparemment elle ne déprécia pas le baiser avec lui. Quand elle fut affectée à la Old City Station, elle n'hésita pas à aider Kirk dans sa tentative de secours de Mc Coy et Spock. ;Montgomery ScottT Leur amitié était bien profonde puisque Scott n'hésita pas à se sacrifier afin de sauver Uhura agressée par la sonde Nomad. Au fil des années l'intimité qui s'installa fit que Uhura tenta une romance avec son vieil ami. Mais celui-ci déclina l'offre afin de ne pas perturber leur amitié. ;Hikaru Sulu et Pavel Chekov Quand elle rejeta les avances de Hikaru, cela ne les empêcha pas de devenir de bons amis, comme quand Hikaru et Pavel se perdirent lors de leur randonnée, Uhura leur promit de garder le secret. ;Christine Chapel et Janice Rand * Uhura entretenait de bonnes relations avec les autres membres féminins de l' Enterprise. ** Uhura fut folle de joie pour Christine quand celle-ci retrouva son fiancé disparu, elle lui offrit un baiser sur la joue. Plus tard, quand Uhura perdit la mémoire, Christine fut aux petits soins dans sa rééducation. Aussi elles furent capable de s'associer parfaitement afin de sauver tous les hommes d'équipages sur Taurus II. ** Uhura offrit une chanson improvisée à son amie Janice. Romances A cause de la Créature de M-113, Uhura découvrit que son idéal masculin était un homme grand, fort et Africain. * 2266 : Uhura fit une tentative de romance avec Spock, elle fut "logiquement" rejetée. Sulu sous l'influence du virus de Psi 2000 lui exprima son attirance, qu'elle rejeta. * 2267 : Dans l'univers-miroir, le double de Sulu fut également attirée par Uhura. * 2268 : Sous l'influence d'un Platonien, Uhura et Kirk s'embrassèrent. Par contre, elle subit une tentative de relations physiques de la part de Lars sur Triskelion. * 2287 : Uhura fut attirée par Scott et tenta une romance, Scott la rejeta amicalement. Intérêts personnels ]] * Le chant: Elle avait une voix magnifique de contralto. Elle offrait régulièrement ce talent à l'équipage en salle de repos. Sa chanson préférée était "Au-delà d'Antarès". Elle s'amusa aussi à improviser une chanson sur Spock. En 2267, par contre son don pour le chant l'a mise en danger quand la sonde Nomad trouva cela inutile et l'agressa en lui effaçant la mémoire. ** les chansons de Nyota Uhura: *** Beyond Antares - Au-delà d'Antarès. *** Oh, On the Starship Enterprise - Oh, sur le vaisseau Enterprise. * La musique: Uhura a appris à jouer de la lyre vulcaine. Sous l'influence de Trelane elle joua du piano et y prit du plaisir. * La danse: elle fit preuve de ses talents sur Nimbus III. * La beauté: Celle des personnes comme celle des choses, Uhura y était sensible. Elle faillit accepter la proposition de beauté éternelle offerte par Mudd. Uhura avait très peur de la vieillesse. * L'humour. * les bijoux: elle portait régulièrement des boucles d'oreilles vertes. Héritage Africain * Uhura était profondément attachée à son héritage culturel. * Uhura parla le swahili bien plus naturellement que l'anglais. Lorsque les Melkots communiquèrent par télépathie, elle les "entendit" en swahili.( ) * Ses quartiers furent décorés d'objets d'art africains, urnes, statuettes... Son mobilier fut de style Egyptien et son jeté de lit était une peau de zèbre.( ) Coulisses [[image:Uhura avec tricordeur.jpg|thumb|Uhura en expédition (montage)]] Nom * (1) Le nom Uhura dérive du mot swahili "Uhuru" signifiant "liberté". Dans , son nom est écrit "Uhuru" dans les crédits. Au début des années 1970, des fans ont suggéré que son prénom pourrait être "Penda" signifiant "amour". Par la suite, le prénom "Nyota", "étoile" en swahili, est devenu plus populaire ("Star Trek II Biographies" de William Rotsler). * Son prénom "Nyota" n'a été canonisé qu'en 2009 lors de de J.J. Abrams. Apparitions * TOS: ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" ** "Mudd's Women" ** "The Man Trap" ** "The Naked Time" ** "Charlie X" ** "Balance of Terror" ** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" ** "Dagger of the Mind" ** "The Conscience of the King" ** "The Galileo Seven" ** "Court Martial" ** "The Menagerie, Part I & II" ** "Shore Leave" ** "The Squire of Gothos" ** "Arena" ** "The Alternative Factor" ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "A Taste of Armageddon" ** "Space Seed" ** "This Side of Paradise" ** "Errand of Mercy" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" ** "Catspaw" ** "Metamorphosis" ** "Friday's Child" ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ** "Amok Time" ** "The Changeling" ** "Mirror, Mirror" ** "The Deadly Years" ** "I, Mudd" ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" ** "Bread and Circuses" ** "Journey to Babel" ** "A Private Little War" ** "The Gamesters of Triskelion" ** "Obsession" ** "The Immunity Syndrome" ** "A Piece of the Action" ** "By Any Other Name" ** "Return to Tomorrow" ** "Patterns of Force" ** "The Ultimate Computer" ** "The Omega Glory" ** "Assignment: Earth" ** "Spectre of the Gun" ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "The Enterprise Incident" ** "And the Children Shall Lead" ** "Spock's Brain" ** "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" ** "The Tholian Web" ** "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" ** "Day of the Dove" ** "Plato's Stepchildren" ** "Wink of an Eye" ** "That Which Survives" ** "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" ** "Whom Gods Destroy" ** "The Mark of Gideon" ** "The Lights of Zetar" ** "The Cloud Minders" ** "Requiem for Methuselah" ** "The Savage Curtain" * Star Trek: The Animated Series: (Tous les épisodes) * Films : ** ** ** ** ** ** * (images d'archives) Apocryphe Peter Pan Records * Dans la collection Peter Pan Records, Uhura se retrouve avoir son ethnie d'origine Caucasienne. Liens externes * * de:Nyota Uhura en:Nyota Uhura eo:Uhura es:Uhura it:Uhura nl:Nyota Uhura pl:Uhura Uhura Uhura Uhura Uhura Uhura Uhura